Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a material and an image processing method and, more particularly, to an image processing method of a motion blur process.
Description of the Related Art
As the technology develops, the smart phone and the mobile network are widely used. People usually edit images by editing software first and then shared them on the social network. However, the edited effect on the images only shows after all parameters are set. Users cannot view the effect while setting parameters.